Lost and Found
by brinxb
Summary: AU Season 8 Finale/Beginning Season 9. Jo is back with amnesia. She ends up in a hunter hospital caring for Sam in more ways than one. Sam always had a crush on Jo but never acted on it becasue of Dean. He starts to fall for the nurse that reminds him of her. What happens when she meets Dean? A love triangle in the midst of saving the world. Disclaimer: Kripke's world not mine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean looked warily around at the cheerful looking three story Tudor. It looked out of place in the mountain setting. The perfectly manicured gardens and cobblestone pathways didn't fit the description of a hunter hospital. Then again, Garth had referred him to this place. He said they only took patients by referral, for the safety of the other patients. As long as they could help Sam it shouldn't matter what it looked like, Dean tried to remind himself. Cas wearily climbed out of the Impala to join Dean on the front walk.

"This is the place that Garth described. He assured you they can help Sam, keep him alive and safe while we find a cure," Cas said.

Skeptically, Dean glanced over his shoulder into the car at his shattered, broken brother sleeping in the backseat. He tried to ignore the pressure in his chest that had been building since Sam had collapsed three days ago. Before he could make up his mind to turn around and leave, a woman came down the walkway. She was in her late fifties, square, dark and commanded attention without saying a word. Even Cas stood straighter.

"You the Winchesters?" she asked bluntly.

She stood with her arms folded glaring at Dean. Dean nodded his assent.

"Then I am sure you won't mind then," she smiled with mock sweetness.

Unfolding her arms, she splashed holy water on both of them and sprayed cleaning solution on their hands. When they passed that test she handed them each a silver knife. Cas and Dean took turns cutting their arm. The woman handed them each a bandage after passing that test. At last she smiled.

"I'm Wendy; welcome to Sunnydale Retreat. Come on in, but wipe your feet. Bring your brother."

Oddly reassured by her gruff demeanor, Dean opened the door to the Impala. He gently shook Sam's shoulder.

"We're here, Sammy," he said softly.

Gingerly, Cas helped Dean carry Sam up the walk, up the stairs, and onto the porch. Wendy had a wheelchair waiting. From the porch Dean was able to see that the garden and pathways were laid out in a giant Devil's Trap. He was slowly feeling better about Sam getting help and being safe here.

An hour later after telling Wendy exactly how Sam had been injured in the trials and detailing his symptoms, Dean followed her to the room Sam had been taken too. It was lined on one wall with books with a large bay window on another over looking a pine tree covered mountainside. Sam was resting in a double bed covered by a patchwork quilt.

"I promise to come back and check on you regularly. I'll call every day. You do what they say and get better soon. Don't hit on all the nurses," Dean said ruffling Sam's hair.

Sam glanced up at Dean. He had a hard time focusing on Dean. His vision was blurry and the exhaustion wasn't helping.

"I promise, only the cute ones," Sam wheezed.

"It's the Winchester Way, Sammy," Dean said.

Dean choked back a sob. It was so hard to see his little brother in pain when there was nothing he could do about it.

As he drove away with Cas, he checked his rearview mirror one more time. He thought he saw…but it couldn't be she was dead.

**If this sounds familiar, i entered it in a fan fic contest on a Facebook fan page summer of 2013. It has been posted on two Facebook pages. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam heard a light tap on the door.

"I have dinner and something for your cough. Both will help you breathe easier," came a female voice from the doorway.

Sam struggled to sit up. The voice was so familiar.

"Here let me help you," the voice said.

Small but strong hands helped him. His vision was still too blurry to see her face but he could tell her hair was brunette, not the blonde he had been expecting. He heard a scraping noise as she pulled a chair across the floor.

"Hi, I'm Beth. I'll be your server today. Our specials are a delightful vegetable herb soup that tastes even worse that it smells and an ointment that will have you begging for the soup," she said jokingly.

Sam tried to laugh but it turned into a coughing fit. She handed him a towel for the blood and a glass of water to drink.

"Sorry," he gasped.

"No need to be sorry for trying to save the world," she said quietly.

"Let me know when you are ready for the soup."

"I can feed myself," he said more testily than he had meant.

"Awesome. If you can tell me how many fingers I am holding up."

Sam tried to focus, but the room kept spinning.

"Three?" he guessed.

"Nope. Now open up for the airplane to go in the hanger," she said sternly.

Sam obliged. He liked her sense of humor. He grimaced after his first bite.

"I was hoping you were kidding about the taste."

"Oh, honey, I never joke about food."

Sam could almost hear the smile in her voice. When she finally decided he had eaten enough she set the bowl back on the tray.

"Ok, now time for the ointment. Can you lift up your shirt for me to rub it on your back and chest? If you can sit up until I am done I promise you can lie back down."

Trying not to let her see how hard it was, he slowly lifted up his shirt. Beth inhaled sharply. Oh, holy hell, she thought. She had nursed many hunters back to health but never one built like this. Stalling, she opened the ointment and sniffed before beginning to apply it. Sam felt cool hands rubbing the warm ointment across his chest. It smelled of gunpowder and lilac; an unusual combination, but oddly comforting. Beth's fingers trailed over his shoulder and onto his back. She stepped to the side to reach his back.

"Stop fidgeting and this will go faster," she rebuked him gently.

"Sorry," he replied, not wanting to admit that it wasn't just the ointment causing his skin to tingle.

"There, all done," Beth said, helping him pull his shirt back down.

With a sigh, he settled back into the pillows. It was much easier to breathe.

"Wendy is pretty sure we can have your fever and blurred vision gone by the end of the week. We will have to work longer on the cough. You will still tire easily," she said conversationally.

Beth picked up the tray and headed for the door.

"Let me know if I can get you anything. Just say my name out loud, no matter how quietly and I will come."

"Could you stay and talk to me for awhile? I am use to having my brother here all the time, " he said sheepishly.

"Sure, Sam," she said, sitting in the chair again.

"Will you tell me what this place is?" he asked.

"We treat injured hunters and a few victims of supernatural predators. Hunters get treated for free and the victims Wendy will work with what the can afford. You have to be referred by someone Wendy trusts to be treated either way. She isn't exactly a witch, but her family has studied magic and magical remedies from many different cultures for several generations. She can't cure you but she will help your symptoms at least. Even to the point that we can send the medicine with you so you can hunt with your brother again."

"How long have you worked here?"

"About two years," she said hesitantly.

"How did you end up working here?" he continued his questioning.

Not really wanting to answer that question, Beth was relieved when Sam's cell phone started ringing.

"I can come back later, you should get that."

Picking up the tray, Beth left. He seemed so familiar to her, she thought. She just couldn't place how she knew him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean hung up his phone after checking in with Sam, glancing over at Cas, asleep against the Imapla'swindow. Cas hadn't complained once about his grace being stolen. He wanted to focus on healing Sam before trying to get his grace back. The angels Metatron had cast out were causing problems everywhere. Kevin was obsessively studying the angel tablet to see what their options were to fix the situation. On the bright side, for some reason, even though Sam was alive, the spell had worked; Crowley was human and Hell was sealed up. Not a single demon was walking the Earth, just a bunch of pissed off angels in the middle of a family feud, Dean thought to himself.

His thoughts went back to his brother. Sam had sounded slightly better on the phone but he still felt guilty leaving him somewhere for strangers to take care of. He knew Sam needed more help than he could give, but he didn't like it. Hopefully this lead would pan out and they could find a cure for Sam. If not, Wendy would fulfill her promise of at least helping Sam manage his symptoms. Rain started to splatter on Baby's windshield forcing Dean to focus his attention back on the road.

Beth returned two hours later to check on Sam. Several books were stacked on the bed. She watched from the doorway as Sam held an open book at different distances from his face, finally slamming it closed and tossing it on the bed in frustration.

"Would you like me to read to you?" she asked.

Indecision flickered across his face.

"Or you can make a fort out of books," she said with a raised eyebrow.

A smile crossed Sam's face.

"Yes, please."

Beth pulled up a chair.

"So what will it be? Iroquois legends, Aztec rituals or Babylonian gods? I can't believe you don't have a copy of 'Twilight' you could brush up on your vampire and werewolf lore," she teased.

Sam laughed softly. "You remind me of someone I used to know," he said sheepishly.

"Good or bad?" she asked skeptically.

"Good," Sam blushed.

"A girlfriend?" Beth pried.

"I had a slight crush on her but she saw me as a brother. She liked my older brother," he explained.

"And you always hoped she would notice you because your brother didn't notice her?"

"Oh, he noticed alright. He was always hitting on her, trying to pretend she was just like any other woman. He really cared about her but didn't admit it to himself until it was too late and she was gone."

Sam swallowed and turned to look at the wall, remembering a more recent loss as well. He had stayed away from Sarah to protect her but she still had died in his arms.

"I'm sorry you both lost her," she said softly, reaching out a hand and placing it on top of Sam's.

"So, um, Babylonian gods," Sam changed the subject.

Beth picked up the book and began to read. She read until Sam fell asleep. With a smile, she moved the books back to the bookshelf. She carefully tucked the blankets around Sam and turned off the bedside lamp. Impulsively, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. She turned away before she saw the smile light up his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Five days later, Sam woke to someone shaking his shoulder. He heard his name being called softly. Opening his eyes he saw Beth bending over his bed. She lifted her finger to her lips. "We need to leave, as quickly as we can, " she whispered, tossing him some clothes. "You get dressed and I'll pack your stuff."

Sam heard a commotion outside and paused pulling his shirt over his head. Beth admired the view as discretely as she could as the voices outside raised.

"We know you have at least one Winchester in there, if not both. Hand'em over," a menacing voice growled.

"My guests are not your business," Wendy said stiffly.

Alarmed, Sam turned to Beth. "Wendy can't hold them off much longer; we need to leave," she said urgently. She slung a backpack over her shoulder and picked up the two duffels bags from off the floor. Sam quickly finished dressing and followed Beth out the back way. He had to rest a few times to gather his strength. At last, they were outside. A battered old jeep was waiting at the back door.

"We are probably being watched. Wait here while I put the gear in. I'll come back for you," Beth whispered. She crossed the twenty feet to the jeep, throwing the luggage into the back seat. She felt a hand on her shoulder that was not large enough to be Sam's. Spinning around, she punched the man behind her in the face. He bent over in pain as she kneed him in the groin. While he was doubled over, she rushed to an impressed Sam and helped him to the jeep. Two more men came around the back of the house when the jeep roared to life. Beth stepped on the gas, taking a dirt road.

"You will need to call your brother to warn him. Some hunters are blaming you two for all the angels being cast out of Heaven. If these guys were telling the truth, there are a few angels after both of you and your friend for the same reason."

Sam sighed. "Of course someone would be after, us. It must be Tuesday."

Dean hung up the phone, leaning against Baby. Son of a bitch, he thought. Not only was the medicine man they had checked down a fraud, they now had bigger troubles. He closed his eyes for a second before climbing into the car, tossing the plastic bag full of junk food to Cas. "We have a problem, an angel problem. Sam just called; he is on the run with a nurse, hopefully a hot one. He's going to meet us at the Batcave to regroup," Dean informed him.

Cas furrowed his brow. "I apologize Dean. This is all my fault. I should not have allowed myself to believe Metatron's deception."

"Don't beat yourself up, Cas. We all fell for it; now we get to clean up his mess."

Eighteen hours later Beth was struggling to keep her eyes open. Stopping at the next motel she saw, she woke up Sam.

"Sam, I can't keep going. I am starting to fall asleep. We are going to have to stop so I can rest," she said apologetically.

"I could drive you know," Sam offered.

"It is still too soon. What if you pass out? I don't need to stop for very long."

Sam looked at the determined look on her face. He knew he would never win. He sighed and followed her into the hotel room.

Beth locked the dead bolt on the door then poured salt across the threshold and in the windowsills. Next she grabbed a can of clear spray varnish and started spraying sigils on the walls and windows.

"Where did you learn those?" Sam asked, his curiosity peaked.

"I used to be a hunter," she shrugged.

"Not every hunter knows wards against angels," Sam said, taking the can from her. Their fingers brushed and their eyes locked. A hint of red crept across Beth's cheeks. Sam's heart raced.

"I can get the ceiling for you," he said softly. She smiled shyly.

"Thanks. I'm going to go change."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean and Cas looked at the dead angel in the parking lot. Cas stowed his angel blade back in his trench coat while Dean poured gasoline over the body, lighting it on fire. Sirens wailed in the distance.

"We've got to go, Cas."

Cas nodded numbly, following Dean to the car. "They are going to continue to pursue us until I can rectify the situation," he stated.

Dean waited at the open car door, leaning on the Impala's hood. "Kevin is translating away, trying to figure it out. But we won't be able to fix anything if the cops find us here and we are sitting in jail. Let's roll," Dean said with a hint of impatience. They were only a few hours away from Kansas; he wanted to arrive before Sam. Cas glanced back at the burning corpse and reluctantly climbed in.

Sam watched over Beth as she slept. I need to warn Dean about her resemblance, he thought. He quietly leaned against the wall, peaking through the curtains to keep watch, grateful his vision had improved. Storm clouds rolled in, brining a torrent of rain. With the first bolt of lighting, Beth sat up in bed, screaming. Sam rushed to her side, taking her hand in his.

"It's ok. It's just a storm," he reassured her.

She calmed down quickly, her checks red.

"Sorry I woke you. The flashing light just reminded me of a nightmare. All I can remember now is light and then pain," she said sheepishly.

Sam gave her a small smile. "You didn't wake me. Don't be embarrassed, we all have nightmares."

She raised an eyebrow. "What could you have nightmares about, Sam? You are brave enough to take on Hell. What could scare you?"

Sam gave a small laugh. "Well, clowns for starters. Lucifer escaping, losing my brother, disappointing my brother. Starting an apocalypse, again. I could go on all night."

Beth slid over, keeping Sam's hand in hers. "Why don't you?"

"It might give you more nightmares," Sam warned.

"At least it would keep my nightmare away."

Sam settled next to her on the bed, glancing at her hand still in his.

"Where do you want to start?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beth woke up before sunrise; a timid smile on her face when she noticed her hand was still firmly in Sam's. The night before he had shared everything he and his brother had gone though, her heart ached for everything they had had to endure. Encouraged by his openness, she shared something that only Wendy knew- she didn't remember any of her life up until coming to Wendy's. She remembered every skill and scrap of knowledge about hunting but nothing about her personal life. Just a flash of light, excruciating pain and waking up on Wendy's porch.

Sam had taken it well. He assured her there were many creatures that could take her memory away. When they had restored Cas' grace, the angel could help her with her memory, he promised.

Beth thought over it all as she slipped out of bed to shower and dress. Wendy had tried to convince her before she left that someone else should help Sam hide and protect him, but something deep inside told her she would have insisted to be the one to protect him even if she remembered who she was. Protecting him felt right, felt natural. She dressed and braided her wet hair before leaving the bathroom. She found Sam dressed and ready to go.

"Maybe you can give me a chance to drive today now that I am well rested. You will be wide awake to make sure I won't drive us off the road," he half teased.

Beth tossed him a small Ziploc bag and the keys to the jeep.

"Eat or drink that to keep you alive and I think we have a deal," she smiled back.

Dean and Cas stopped at a fast food burger joint to eat. The table next to them was talking in hushed tones about a grizzly murder the night before. Dean sighed. The night before was a full moon. He felt an urgency to get back to the Batcave before Sam; some outside force compelling him to get there as soon as he could. He was going to have to ignore that pull for a little longer while they tracked and killed a werewolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam stopped at a grocery store to stock up on supplies. He wasn't sure what was in the kitchen at the Men of Letter's Headquarters and he didn't want to offer Beth only beef jerky and beer for dinner. It was odd to be doing something as normal as grocery shopping with her, he thought. They loaded up the back of her jeep. Just in case they were still being followed, Sam took a circuitous route to their destination. Beth looked skeptically at the door in the hillside as Sam parked the jeep.

"This is the big hideout? It looks like we are going into the sewer," she said skeptically, eyeing the door.

"Just wait," Sam smiled, holding the door open for her.

Her eyes widened as she walked in. "This place is amazing," she said in awe.

Kevin sat at the table, the angel tablet and a stack of papers in front of him. Sam introduced Kevin and Beth quickly; Beth smiled at Kevin before following Sam to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Sam was a little frustrated she wouldn't let him carry anything inside, he felt like he wasn't being a gentleman. He sat in a chair facing the doorway telling her where everything should go.

"You are still recovering your strength, don't over tax yourself," she said, laying one hand on his arm, a six pack of beer in the other.

Sam turned to face her. Her hair was loose around her after taking out her braid. The concern was apparent on her face. Reaching up a hand, he softly brushed a stray strand behind her ear leaving his hand to rest on her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"I'll try to be a good patient," he whispered.

"You are more than just a patient to me, Sam," she insisted softly. He started to lean towards her, when he heard his brother's voice.

"Hey, Sammy! You beat us! I... Oh, excuse me, I can see your busy," Dean said apologetically, stopping in the doorway.

Something about the voice compelled Beth to turn around. Sam's hand slid from her cheek to her shoulder. She raised her eyes to the figure in the doorway. Dean's eyes widened in shock.

"Jo!" he exhaled rushing to her.

"Dean," JoAnna Beth Harvelle breathed, the six-pack falling from her hand, shattering as it hit the floor.

Memories came, trickling in at first, then crashing over her like waves as Dean reached for her. Holding a gun to Dean's back, Dean taking the gun away, her punching him. Flirting with Dean, guessing his lines before he said them. Dean helping her out of a box. The look on Dean's face as he carried her shredded body into a hardware store. The one and only time Dean had ever kissed her, after he promised to see her on the other side. Dying happy, Dean's kiss on her lips, knowing she had kept him safe.

Dean's hand was on her arm, he started to pull her to him. His eyes swept over Sam's hand on her shoulder and he abruptly stopped. He looked up into the pained eyes of his younger brother and let go of Jo. Sam saw the same expression on Dean's face, slowly removing his hand from Jo's shoulder.

Jo turned to look at Sam. She saw the look he was trying to hide. Guilt filled her heart as recent memories of Sam broke thought the memories of Dean. The feel of Sam's hand around hers. Laughing and talking with Sam. Sneaking him out of Wendy's house. Hoping he would kiss her just moments before.

One last memory of Dean forced its way back into her mind. Standing in front of Dean, her hand resting on Dean's check when Osiris had tried to force her to kill him. Wishing her hand was solid so he could feel her touch. Winking out of sight thinking she was going back to Heaven, but instead being dragged into the presence of the light. The light was too bright even if it radiated warmth, peace and comfort. After the light came the pain. The crippling, burning, stabbing pain. The memory alone caused Jo's knees to buckle as she lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean caught Jo in his arms. Without hesitating he carried her quickly to his room, Sam right behind him. He laid her carefully on the bed and checked for a pulse, closing his eyes in relief when he found it. Sitting next to her still form he looked up at Sam.

"How could you keep this from me? Why didn't you tell me Jo was back and was with you?" he said sharply.

Sam looked at Dean bewildered. "I didn't think she was Jo, I met her as my nurse Beth. I don't think she knew she was Jo until just now. I thought it was just a coincidence she looked so much like Jo. The last time we saw her, she was in Heaven and content with that; who would have pulled her out?"

"How long as she been back?" Dean asked.

"My guess is a little less than two years, just what she was working at the hospital," Sam supplied. "Which means it wouldn't have been Balthazar or Cas."

"And Crowley couldn't pull her out of Heaven. Besides, he would have played that card a long time ago. I don't think it was Naomi either, she would have tried to use Jo as leverage," Dean added.

He glanced at Jo, absently reaching up to caress her check. Sam turned away.

"So, you and Jo," Dean said softly.

"It isn't, wasn't like that, yet. I didn't think she was Jo; I would never…" Sam's protests were cut off by Jo stirring.

"Sam?" she whispered hoarsely.  
Dean tried not to show how much his heart sank at her first words.

"Is Sam Ok?" she asked.

Sam sat on the other side of the bed, taking her hand on reflex. "I'm right here Jo; I'm fine," he reassured her.

Her eyes opened at her name. She looked from the face of one worried brother to the other. Her free hand reached for Dean's.

"I thought I was dreaming," she said faintly to Dean. "You're really here."

"I thought_ I_ was dreaming," Dean countered, a smile struggling to break through. "How did you come back? When did this happen?"

"After Osiris. When Sam did what ever he needed to do to stop him I didn't go back to Heaven. I went somewhere that was filled with a bright light. The light spoke to me, but I can't remember what it said. The next think I remember was unspeakable pain as my body was put back together and healed while my soul was forced back inside. The light wanted me to do something, but I can't remember what," Jo finished in frustration.

She let go of the brothers' hands and struggled to sit up. Four strong hands pushed her gently back down.

"You should rest," Sam said gently.

"You just fainted," Dean said gruffly.

Jo glared at both of them.

"I am not a fragile little thing! Now let me up," she insisted.

Sam and Dean stood up, backing away from the bed as Jo slowly stood. Dean caught Sam watching her intently. He desperately wanted to stay with Jo, to tell her he was an idiot before, but he couldn't do that to Sam. Once he was sure Jo wasn't go to faint again, he slowly backed out of the room.

"I interrupted you two earlier so I'll just go finish putting away all the food," he said in a rush before ducking out the door.

Jo looked longingly after him.

"Jo, I am sorry I didn't realize it was you."

"It's OK, Sam. You said I reminded you of myself, if that makes any sense. Did you really have a crush on me back then?" she asked, stepping towards him.

"A little one, yeah," Sam laughed.

He fidgeted as she approached.

"But Dean was always the one for you. I don't expect you to, I mean, don't feel like you have to, um, now that Dean is back and you are Jo again," he rambled.

Jo smiled vaguely, putting a hand on his arm.

"Sam, I am not expecting anything from Dean; he has never cared about me that way, no matter how much I cared about him. I don't want to hurt you; you have always been a good friend to me. I'm not even sure what I feel right now," she babbled nervously.

"Dean did feel that way but he didn't admit it to himself until it was too late. That would have put you in danger in his mind. You should give him a chance," Sam pleaded for his brother.

"Sam…"

Sam started to cough so hard his body was shaking.

"You need to take your herbal mixture again and rest," she ordered him.

"I will only rest if you go help Dean in the kitchen," he countered.

Jo rolled her eyes and pushed Sam out of the room.

"Fine."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jo found Dean sitting at the table with Kevin and Cas researching. Dean glanced up to see Sam enter the room behind Jo. He turned away, clearing his throat. "So what are we going to do about the angels after us? They are not going to make healing Sam and getting Cas' grace back easy," Dean said.

Dean's question sparked a hint of a memory for Jo. She poked and prodded at it until she had a better picture. A grin spread across her face as she jumped up from the table. She disappeared for a moment before coming back with her backpack. Dean and Sam watched her rifle through it before pulling out a wooden box. She removed a padded object from the box and handed it to Kevin. Kevin unwrapped it to find a stone tablet the size of a CD.

"I think this might help. The light gave it to me; I have been carrying it around since then. The light said I would remember the instructions when it was needed; it said this would restore Sam and Castiel," she informed Kevin.

"But you came back before Sam even started the trials," Dean argued.

"Whoever or whatever was in the light knew you would need it eventually and that you would find me at the right time," Jo retorted.

Kevin looked at Sam, Cas and finally Dean.

"It isn't very big; I think I could translate this one fairly quickly. It is worth a shot," he said with a shrug.

"Great. Dean, there is something going on in a library about twenty miles from here, most likely just a poltergeist. I think you and Jo could take care of it pretty quickly. Cas and I can help Kevin with other research while you go," Sam said.

Dean sighed, slightly shaking his head.

"I don't think …" he started.

"Then don't. Just go," Sam glared at his brother.

"Cas, will you make sure Sam takes the potion ingredients I left? He has to take them every eight hours, but he sometimes losses track of time," Jo asked Cas. Dean thought he saw Jo smile and steal a glance at Sam as she spoke. Sam smiled at her remarks.

"I will be honored to ensure his health is a priority," Cas replied.

Thirty minutes later Jo and Dean were sitting in the Impala in an awkward silence. Dean wanted to tell her so many things, but he didn't want to interfere with anything that might be beginning with Jo and Sam. Jo turned on the radio, singing along softly as she looked out the window. Dean would occasionally sing along as well, but that was the closest they came to talking.

The library was easy find. It didn't take them long to figure out why there was a poltergeist. They had the whole job taken care of and were on their way back in a matter of hours. They had only spoke about anything directly related to the job, nothing else. Jo steeled herself for another awkward ride. At last she couldn't take it any more.

"You finally upgraded the radio. I always thought you were a purist," she teased.

"I didn't, Sam did," he replied stiffly.

"Oh."

Dean glanced at her.

"So, um, speaking of Sam," he said. "Thanks for taking care of him, watching out for him."

"No problem," she said warily.

"Um, so you got to know each other better. That's a good thing; you both deserve someone that gets the life but will treat you right," he said as he focused straight ahead.

"Dean, Sam and I are not together."

"You sure looked cozy when I walked in," he said his voice rising a little.

"Nothing happened. I did, I do, care about Sam. But at the time I didn't have all my memories," she tried to explain even though she was confused herself.

"You don't have to explain. You and Sam would be good together; you could have a house somewhere, a bunch of kids. Maybe even a dog. Sam could quit hunting or keep it up, stopping to see you and the kids when he could," Dean said. He tried to keep his tone neutral, truly wanting his brother to be happy, but a hint of bitterness crept out.

For a few minutes Jo let herself daydream about a life like that, a life with Sam. If she had never remembered her life, remembered Dean, she could have been content. Happy even. Deep in her heart and soul she knew that she could never live that life with anyone but Dean. She did care deeply for Sam but it was nothing compared to the love she felt for Dean. A love she had died to protect. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Sam but there was not a way to avoid it. She thought back to his words earlier, realizing that Sam knew from the moment her memory came back that any chance for the two of them was gone. Even if Dean didn't want anything to do with her she would never be content to settle for a substitute.

To Dean the silence was agonizing. For all he knew Jo was thinking of what to name Sam's children. If it made Jo happy too he would do his best not to let either one of them know how much he was hurting.

"Dean," she said softly as the car stopped. Dean never turned to look at her.

"We're back. Jo, I promise not to interfere with whatever you and Sam have," he said brusquely before quickly going inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next seventy-two hours were incredibly frustrating for Jo. Dean seemed determined to give Jo and Sam privacy while Sam tired to force Jo and Dean together. Researching with Dean or practicing on the range with him was just as awkward as the poltergeist job. Dean had also been avoiding any prolonged conversation with Sam. Although they were driving Kevin crazy, Cas was oblivious to the tension. On the third evening, Jo announced she was going to go make dinner. Alone. She glared at everyone as she left. Kevin took the opportunity he had been hoping for.

"OK, you two are going to figure this out. I am not translating a single word more until you do. Cas, I think now would be a great time for you to teach me Enochian," Kevin said, grabbing Cas by the elbow and steering him out of the room.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"He is right, you know. You have to stop pushing Jo and I together, it isn't going to happen," Sam said.

"I am ok with it. You didn't take the opportunity with Sarah when you should have, don't let this one slip by you too," Dean insisted.

Sam was quiet.

"You liked her enough to kiss her but now you are backing off?" Dean asked, irritated that Sam would brush off Jo.

"I didn't kiss her. I was going to kiss Beth, not Jo. I never even would have thought of her that way if I suspected she was Jo. Beth is gone. Just admit you are in love with Jo; go tell her and kiss her so we can all move on," Sam replied, his voice rising.

"Don't you love Jo?" Dean asked point blank.

"I love her like family, but I am not in love with her. There is a huge difference. Dean you lost her once, don't let it happen it again. If I could go back and change how I handled how I felt about Sarah, I would. You are being given a second chance with Jo. Don't blow it by trying to sacrifice everything for me," Sam said earnestly.

He stood, gripping Dean's shoulder briefly before leaving the room. Relief washed over Dean. He wasn't sure how Jo felt about Sam or himself, but he wasn't going to sit and wait for her to tell him. If she had given her heart to Sam, he was going to win it back. A sly smile slowly spread across his face.

Jo had just put the pie in the oven. Cooking and baking had really helped her frustration level. She turned to check on the burgers, stopping quickly when she saw Dean in the doorway. Her face flushed as he watched her intently. Not sure what he wanted, she turned back to the stove to flip the patties over. His footsteps seemed to echo across the floor.

"I'm sorry I tired to push you into things with Sam. I honestly wanted you and Sam to be happy; you two really would have been good for each other."

Jo froze, slowly turning to face Dean where he leaned on the counter. "I'm not good for you. I'm impulsive, stubborn, dangerous and a grifter, just like your mother warned you. But you are good for me. I am tired of fighting it," he said softly.

His hand covered hers on the counter. Jo's eyes rose to look deep into the green eyes that had haunted her dreams from the moment she first saw them. Dean stepped towards her pulling her to him. His free hand rested on the small of her back as he bent down. Their lips brushed ever so slightly. Letting go of her hand, he raised his hand to her face. His fingers slid into her hair as his lips met hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jo leaned into his kiss, electricity spread through her body at his touch. Nothing else existed at that moment, only Dean. Her hands found their way to Dean's neck, holding him tightly to her.

"Dean," came a deep voice from the kitchen doorway. Dean and Jo ignored it.

"Kevin has completed translating the tablet Jo relinquished. We are awaiting your presence for him to present the findings," Cas continued.

Reluctantly, Jo pulled away from Dean. She smiled shyly at him. He smiled back, pausing to kiss her forehead quickly.

"I promise there will be more of that latter," he said for her ears only. He released her from his grasp. Jo handed Dean and Cas each a platter of food to carry to the other room, carrying one herself.

Sam looked at them furtively as they entered the room. A fleeting look of sadness passed over his face. Jo felt guilty until he flashed her a brilliant smile, letting her know he understood.

"Do you remember anything about the being in light who gave this to you?" Kevin tapped the thin stone as he asked Jo.

"Just feeling warmth and peace in its presence. I knew everything was going to be ok. Why?"

"This is a personal letter to Dean and Sam giving them instructions on how to restore Castiel's grace and make him an archangel to govern Heaven. A personal letter from God."

"What?" Dean asked incredulously.

"It's a letter from God telling you he will make Castiel an archangel if you can accomplish the tasks he asks," Kevin repeated.

"We are not doing more trials," Dean replied adamantly.

Kevin sighed in frustration. "They aren't trials, they are tasks that actually should help you."

Dean and Sam were both poised to argue.

"Can we at least hear what the tasks are before you two decide you want nothing to do with them?" Jo interceded.

Kevin flashed her a brief but grateful smile. Cas glanced nervously at Kevin.

"Are you certain the missive is from God and not an imposter?" he asked,

"I am certain. I can't be fooled by an imitation," Kevin assured Cas.

Cas nodded.

"Ok, there are three tasks one for Dean, one for Sam, and one Castiel," Kevin began. "Dean needs to find what he lost and make it his. Sam needs to find what he hid and is now hidden from him. Cas needs to give himself something that God gives freely to those who ask sincerely, something that Dean and Sam have already given him but he does not think he is worthy of. Lastly, the letter says that once Cas is an archangel he can heal Sam," Kevin finished solemnly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Great. Riddles."

"Cas' is easy; it is forgiveness. It is harder to forgive your self than it is for you to forgive others. Cas needs to forgive himself for his mistakes," Jo stated.

Sam grinned. "Jo is right. Cas has been trying to atone for a long time now. "

Cas looked up.

"How does one forgive oneself?"

Jo picked up the empty dishes.

"I will leave you all to your deep philosophical discussion. Forgiveness might help Cas become an archangel, but it does not wash the dishes."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

While Kevin and Cas were discussing the mechanics of forgiving oneself, Sam leaned towards Dean. "I think you already have your task done. You found what you lost," he said in a low voice.

Dean thought for a moment before whispering back, "I'm not one hundred percent sure she is mine though. We haven't really discussed anything," Dean conceded. Sam just ginned at him. "Whether or not you know it, she is yours," Sam stated.

"Dean, please tell Cas you have forgiven him," Kevin said in exasperation.

Sam laughed, quickly standing, to gather empty beer bottles. He walked them to the kitchen, still able to hear the three voices arguing.

"Do you need any help?" he asked Jo.

"You can dry and put away," she responded, throwing him a dishtowel.

They worked in silence for a few minutes.

"How did you convince Dean to, um, approach me?" Jo asked tentatively.

"I told him he shouldn't waste time now that he knows you are back. He shouldn't regret anything this time around," Sam confessed.

"I get the feeling you aren't just talking about me and Dean. Spill," Jo ordered.

"Crowley killed Sarah a little while ago, " Sam said tightly.

"The Sarah you met in New York at the auction house?"

Sam nodded. "I felt helpless to save her, I watched her die in my arms. Almost as bad was she left behind a husband and baby.'  
"You were a little jealous of her husband," Jo said without judgment.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Awful, huh? I was regretting that I hadn't gone back to see her again, other than…" Sam stopped abruptly.

"You did visit her! When?" Jo pressed.

"After I had decided to be Lucifer's vessel so I could try to overpower him. When Dean and I were separated I went to see her for one night. She believed in me," Sam said, still in awe that she had supported and comforted him after showing up out of nowhere.

"Dean doesn't know, does he," Jo stated more than asked.

"I wanted to keep it a secret so no one would use her as leverage. I always thought I would go see her again, but then there was the soulless thing, being crazy, saving the world. Something always came up."

"Why didn't you go see her when Dean was in purgatory?"

Sam hung his head.

"I was ashamed that I wasn't looking for Dean, I didn't want her to see me like that. It would have been too late, she would have been married by then."

Jo patted his back, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam put an arm around her.

"I don't want that to happen to you and Dean," he said so quietly Jo almost didn't her him.

"You two about done in here?" Dean said sarcastically from the doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam and Jo pulled away from each other. Sam sheepishly left the kitchen under Dean's watchful glare. Jo folded her arms leaned, against the sink and glared back. Her attitude reassured Dean, he realized he had over reacted. Otherwise she won't have been mad at him.

"Sorry, still new at this," Dean said self-consciously as he walked towards her.

"This what?" she demanded.

"Us."

He stopped in front of her, reaching for her hand. A smile tugged at one corner of her mouth. She looked down at her hand in his.

"You want there to be an us?" she asked hopefully.

With his free hand he tilted her chin to force her to look into his eyes.

"I guess I wasn't very clear about that earlier," he replied, leaning towards her.

Jo's pulse raced. Her lungs didn't seem to be able to hold enough air as she anticipated his kiss. His grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly. Closing her eyes she leaned towards Dean only to be disappointed when his phone started ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she teased.

He let out a groan of frustration before answering.

"Hello? Yeah, Garth, Sam got out of there safely. Yeah, his symptoms are under control for now. A what? Yeah, I can be there in a few hours. I will leave as soon as I can."

Dean shook his head.

"We'll have to save that thought for later. I have to go," Dean said, gently guiding her out of the kitchen.

"Sam! Cas!" he interrupted their discussion. "Garth just called. An angel showed up at his house and asked him to deliver a message to us. She claims to have something of ours; she is willing to trade for the tablet. I'm going to go see what it is she wants before we decide if we should trade or not."

Sam stood up from the table.

"I'm going with you, you can't go alone. It could be a trap," he insisted.

"I'm going too," Jo said firmly. "She wouldn't be expecting a woman to come with you so I could always try to find whatever she is hiding while you two occupy her," she said slyly.

"Just how are we supposed to keep her busy?" Dean asked.

Jo handed him the stone tablet that was their letter.

"Did she ever specify the angel tablet?" Dean shook his head with a grin as he grasped her plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Forty-five minutes later, they were on the road. Cas had insisted on coming as well. Jo rode with Dean while Sam and Cas were in Jo's jeep. Jo was remembering the feel of Dean's lips on hers. She stole a glance at him, wondering if her was thinking the same thing. Laughter burst from her lips when her eyes met his.

"Look at the road! " she teased.

He shook his head with a crooked smile as he turned to look ahead. Jo waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"Dean, why did you decide to stop pushing me at Sam? Not complaining, but you pretty much ignored me until a few hours ago. Now you are talking about us. I'm just a little confused. Are you going to go back to ignoring me in a few days?"

"I wanted you and Sam to be happy. I don't think I am good enough for you. Sam is."

"You know everything with Sam, that wasn't the real me," she interjected.

"I know, but that version of you made Sam happier than I have seen him since he got his soul back."

"Always sacrificing your happiness to watch out for your little brother," Jo said fondly.

"You are one of the few people who get that and don't hold it against me. One of the reason's I love you."

Jo's eyes widened as she struggled to speak. "You…love me?"

"Yes, I'm not taking you for granted or hiding my feelings again," he assured her.

"I love you, too. You are good enough for me; you are exactly what I want."

"Of course I am what you want," he winked.

"I guess it is finally the right time, right place," she whispered.

"Awesome. It was about time you finally stopped turning me down."

Laughing, Jo scooted across the seat. They drove the rest of the way, her head on his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A few miles outside of town, the two vehicles stopped. Sam cross-checked the address Garth had given them with an online map of the town. "Of course it would be an empty warehouse," he muttered.

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Dean questioned. Everyone nodded their ascent.

"Ok, let's roll."

Sam walked to the Impala as Jo headed towards the jeep. Dean caught her hand.

"No goodbye kiss?"

She stood on tiptoe as he leaned down, his arms around her. Before the kiss became too heated she pulled away. "Maybe after this is done, we can take a little detour on the way back," she said quietly in his ear before climbing into the jeep. Dean grinned mischievously.

Jo and Cas drove through town before doubling back and parking behind the next warehouse over. They waited for Dean's signal. Cas handed her an angel blade in silence. She nodded her thanks. After what felt like an eternity, her phone beeped. She checked the message.

"Showtime."

They crept across the back lot to crawl in an office window. The carefully checked the other two offices for signs of a trap. Leaving the office area, they discovered the warehouse was completely empty save for a chair in the center of the space. A brunette woman was tied to it. She slowly raised her head.

Dean drove into the parking lot as conspicuously as possible trying to draw all the attention to them so Jo and Cas could sneak in.

"You ready to do this?" he asked Sam.

"Always ready to take on some angels."

Sam climbed out of Baby, staggering as he did so. He leaned against the car roof, his shoulders hunched. Dean stepped a few feet away.

"Hey, angel bitch! We're here, if you have anything worth trading for," Dean called loudly.

"Tsk, tsk. No need for cussing," a female voice replied as a tall extremely thin angel walked out the front door of the abandoned building. "I do have a name; you may call me Delilah, if you must call me something."

Dean laughed rudely. "You are named after a traitorous woman in the bible?"

Delilah sniffed. "She was named after me. Did you bring the tablet?"

Dean pulled it halfway out of his pocket.

"What do you have that you think we will trade this for?" he asked arrogantly.

Sam coughed, his body shaking. Delilah eyed him speculatively.

"Not a something. A someone."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Who do you have? Everyone we care about is dead already."

She laughed, a hint of malice in her voice.

"This person is very much alive. You should come see her."

"How do we know it is not a trap? We follow you and your buddies jump us?"

"You really think you and your weak lug of a brother can barter with me? You will trust me or the hostage dies," she threatened.

"She dies and I will break the tablet," Dean countered.

"Very well, I will hint. She is an old flame of your brother's," Delilah said, almost bored.

Sam tried to keep his body relaxed, to hide the tension he suddenly felt as he tried to figure out whom she had. He had to keep pretending he was as sick as when the angels last saw him, or this would never work.

"Who?" he rasped.

"Come and see. I am the only one here. Naomi left me here to guard the prisoner. As she has never returned, I am assuming she is dead," Delilah extended the offer again.

Dean's phone beeped with the special beep for Jo's texts. He saw the code for all clear. "We will go in with you, but we need to hurry this along. We have things to hunt," Dean said to her in irritation.

Sam leaned on Dean as they followed Delilah. She stopped behind a chair, her eyes gleaming as she waited for their reaction. They were halfway across the room before the figure tied to the chair looked up.

"Son of a bitch," Dean breathed softly.

Sam looked up at Dean's exclamation, his eyes meeting the deep brown eyes of Sarah Blake.

"Nice to see you again, Sam," she said quietly, an almost smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cas and Jo crept silently towards Delilah's back as Sam and Dean approached from the opposite direction. When they were a few feet away, Sam pushed away from Dean, lunging at Delilah. He knocked her to the ground before she could react. Cas and Jo descended on her. It was Cas' blade that found it's way to her heart.

Sam stood up, rushing to the chair. He swiftly untied Sarah from the chair, his hands shaking.

"How are you alive? I watched you die?" he asked in confusion.

"That was just an illusion of Crowley's. He couldn't find me so he had to improvise. He used a spell to make someone else look and act like me. Naomi and Delilah made me watch; hoping watching you in pain would make me tell them my secret. I'm sorry, Sam, I couldn't not even for you," Sarah explained holding back sobs.

Sam helped her up from the chair. Holding her gently but firmly.

"It's ok, I understand," he reassured her. "Was any of the illusion true?" he fished.

She smiled weakly. "I'm not married, Sam."

"Why were they holding you? I don't understand what you could have or know that they wanted so badly," he said as her brushed her hair from her face.

Sarah pushed away from him, reaching in the back pocket of her jeans. She pulled out a small well-worn photograph; Sam looked at the dimpled smile and mop of dark brown curly hair of the young boy. Something about his eyes was vaguely familiar.

"I wouldn't tell them where I hid our son; Samuel Blake Winchester. We call him Blake," she said softly.

Dean and Jo both gasped. Jo grabbed Dean's hand and led him outside. To give Sam and Sarah some privacy. Neither one noticed that Cas stayed.

"Our…son," Sam repeated numbly. "How did you keep him hidden from the angels?"

"Your friend, " she nodded at Cas. "When Blake was born your friend came. He said he would mark us so angels and demons couldn't find us. He said you went to Hell and had come back a little odd so you most likely wouldn't be come to visit any time soon but we needed to be protected."

As soon as the reality of her words sank in, Sam was angry with Cas for keeping his son a secret from him. At least until he remembered he didn't have a soul when Blake was born. Cas was keeping Sarah and Blake safe even from him.

Sam pulled her to him again, caressing her hair and back. "How did they find you?"

Sarah gave a small laugh before nestling into his arms. "Luck. I happened to be at a gallery here to pick up some pieces for my father three weeks ago. Naomi was checking to see if Castiel had hidden a tablet there. She saw me and I have been here every since. They saw Blake's picture; he looks so much like you it is obvious you are his father. They wanted to use him to convince you to join them. If that didn't work then they planned on raising him to serve their cause. One way or another they wanted a Winchester on their side."

"Are you ok?"

"Hungry and tired, but I wasn't tortured. Naomi convinced Delilah that torturing me would just make you angry."

Sam snorted. "That is an understatement. Is Blake safe?"

"He is at home with my dad."

"Can I see him?"

Sarah hesitated.

"I want you to met him but I might not tell him you are his father. I can't get his hopes up when we might not see you again," she said hesitantly.

"Sarah, I found you alive and unattached. I am not going to make the same mistake again. I still have to hunt, but I will come to you as often as I can. Eventually maybe you could move to our headquarters, it is in Kansas but I pass through more often than New York. Both of you would be safer there."

Cas walked towards them.

"She will move for you. She wants you all to be together as a family. Is Sarah your something that was hidden?"

Sam beamed. "Yes, I think she was. Now if you will just forgive yourself, you can be an archangel."

Cas turned away.

"Cas, you always had good intentions, even if your means of achieving those intentions were wrong. Even in the middle of your war you took time to keep Sarah and my son safe. Doesn't that show you that you are good? Even God has already forgiven you. He wouldn't be asking you to forgive yourself if he hadn't," Sam reasoned.

A light enveloped Cas, seeping into his skin. Jo and Dean ran back into the warehouse as the light brightened. Slowly, startlingly bright white wings unfurled from his back, larger than his previous set. The light disappeared as abruptly as it had started.

"I have the ability to heal you now, Sam. When we have completed that we will deal with Metatron, return the angels to Heaven and restore peace and order there," Cas addressed them confidently.

Dean wrapped his arms around Jo before responding.

"Whatever you say, Cas. Just as long as we save that Heavenly adventure for tomorrow. I have plans for tonight."

Dean and Jo left the warehouse hand in hand.


End file.
